Fire and Lace
by Hitomi De Fanel
Summary: A young girl*guess who* finds life has many twists...This is my first Sailor Moon fic so be honest...R & R please!
1. Prologue revised

Disclaimer: I do not any part of Sailor Moon series, manga, or characters

Disclaimer: I do not any part of Sailor Moon series, manga, or characters. 

Author notes: This is an AR Sailor Moon there are no scouts or monsters. Beryl she is 25 and Serena's Aunt, Serena is 16, Brad is 27, Darien is 26 his sister Rei is 24, and Charles is 25. Amara is 22, Michelle is 20, Andrew is 27, Lita is 17, and Kimee is 19 there are some additional made up characters also.

Fire and Lace

By Hitomi De Fanel

Category alternate reality

Rated: R for language and sexual content.

Email [Hitomi_de_fanel2001@yahoo.com][1]

Prologue

"Serena, wake up! You'll be late for school" Beryl staggered slowly down the hall of her lavish New York penthouse. She had yet to recover from the party she attended the night before. Beryl Lexon a woman of twenty-five possessed a cold beauty that showed as soon as she opened her mouth. No one could deny her beauty though. She wore her red hair in a cupid still about her face. The hairstyle accented her dark green eyes and her elegant features. There were no questions to why she was one of the top international models for ten years. 

"I'm up, I'll be right down Aunt Beryl" her pleasant voice chimed through the closed door to her room. Though her Aunt never showed affection for her, she kept her bright outlook on life. This just increased Beryl dislike of her sixteen-year-old ward. Serena was even more beautiful than her.That fact made Beryl all the more bitter toward her. 

Serena the Polar opposite of her Aunt shined with an inner and outer beauty her aunt could never equal. Her innocent outlook on life insured she was liked by most. The innocent look in her eyes seemingly oblivious to the attention she drew made her all the more lovable to other. In the same respect made Beryl green with envy. As a result she never passed up an opportunity to treat her poorly. When Beryl's half-brother died, Serena's father, she was given custody of her being she was her only living relative. Serena met her for the first time when she arrived in America. Beryl regarded it as a chance for publicity at the time, all publicity being good publicity in her eyes. In fact the added attention she received from her brother's death. As well as her guardianship of his daughter, helped her modeling career greatly for some time.

Serena headed downstairs in her pale pink skirt that came mid thigh and a white V-neck sweater. Her hair that fell just below her shoulders was pulled into a loose ponytail at the back of the neck. She declined the stairs quickly on her way to the kitchen. As she passed the door she was stopped by a loud knock. 

"Get the door Serena" Beryl groaned from the kitchen desperately searching for the coffee beans. "Where is the damn coffee" the sound of her screams coincided with the cupboards slamming.

Serena walked to the door peaking through the spy hole she let out an exasperated sigh. The person on the other side of the door was not her favorite person to see so early in the morning.

Opening the door she stared up at tall man with a pair of dark brown eyes slightly veiled by a mop of blonde hair. He wore a pair of black suit pants with a black shirt and tie to match

"Hi Serena, you look lovely as always" he purred. 

Serena immediately felt very uncomfortable. He boar that awkward grin he seemed to have reserved for her. She glared at him stepping aside to let him in. He stepped toward her with a glint in his eyes that made her break eye contact. She stared eye level at his chest for a moment. She dared not look into those eyes again. He finally moved aside so she could close the door.

She found her voice again " Hi Brad," she sighed "Beryl is in the kitchen" motioning toward the kitchen before turning to walk away when she was stopped abruptly by a strong hand on her wrist. She looked down at the offending hand.

"I'm here to give you a ride to school" he pulled her closer to him. His grip tightened.

"I don't need a ride." Her eyebrows furrowed."I can walk," she attempted to pull away from his hold as she avoided his intense stare_. " Being in an enclosed space with you is the last thing I want."_ She added to herself.

_ _

"Don't be silly it's raining out" An amused look on his face. His words pulled her from her thoughts. A lump started to form in her throat. "Besides your Aunt requested I give you a ride" He raised one eyebrow as a smile crept on his feature. He abruptly released her wrist as Beryl entered the room.

She glared at Serena for a moment before she spoke "Brad" her tone full of warmth she walked across the room to greet him. She kissed him lightly on the lips. She noticed his attention was elsewhere she turned to see what held his attention. Her blood boiled as she realized where his attention was "Thank you for agreeing to ride Serena to school" she began barely hiding a snarl. Brad turned his attention to Beryl. She plastered a smile on her face as she continued "I have an awful headache this morning" she slowly rubbed her temple. Her mind pondering her recent discovery 'That little bitch' she thought. Then noticing Serena's lack of movement "Don't just stand there girl get your coat, your late" she barks then grabs her head again. "Can you pick her up for me? A have to meet with Revlon today" she wrapped her arm around his.

"Of course" he whispered looking down at her. "Anything for you" his sly smile made her anger rise. Serena grabbed her books from a nearby table. Walking reluctantly to the closet to get her coat she walked out the door followed closely by a wolf in sheep's clothing. 

The ride to school was relatively quiet as Serena tried wishing the traffic away. "So do you have a boyfriend Serena" Brad's deep voice interrupted the silence causing her to jump slightly. "Um-no" was her short reply as she concentrated on the raindrops on the window of his Mercedes. "That's hard to believe" he retorted glancing over at her. She did not respond. He noticed how she continued to fidget with her books. "Serena there is something I…" He started. He glanced at her again his jaw tight. "Never mind" he turned to face the road again. His grip tightened on the steering wheel. His knuckles turning white he continued the drive in silence. Arriving at the school Serena all but leapt for the car door when an earth-shattering click told her the door was now locked.

To be continued?

Hi everyone, how do you like it so far? Please email me at [Hitomi_de_fanel2001@yahoo.com][1] and let me know your opinion. I welcome critiques and advice. Thank you.

   [1]: mailto:Hitomi_de_fanel2001@yahoo.com



	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nope not at all.

Author Notes: Thank you for the reviews I love feedback. 

# Chapter One

** **

** **

** **

Serena stared at the door for a moment as if hoping she was hallucinating. Finally she turned to face the person who had her trapped like a rabbit. "What's…" she started just above a whisper and stopped as she felt his knuckles caress her jaw.

Looking deep into her eyes he began to rub his thumb across her lips. The contact made her shudder with its sensual nature. Her anger grew as the realization of what he was doing came to mind. _"How could…what did he think he was doing I'm his girlfriend's_ _niece"__"What an Asshole"_ she thought as she moved from his touch causing him to once again grip the steering wheel as if for dear life.

Turning his gaze from her he closed his eyes tightly"Do you have any idea what you do to me? I can't stop-

"Serena" Lita called standing by the car door. Lita's green eyes wide with shock and curiosity could see the tension in her friend face telling her the guy, though gorgeous, attention was not welcome. 

Serena heard the click of the door lock as she opened the door to exit hastily. "Hey Lita" she announced as she closed the car door behind her without a backward glance _"Boy am I glad to see you"_ she continued to herself as they walked to the school doors.

"What was that all about?" Lita asks not even attempting to hide her curiosity. "I mean you were obviously scared of the guy" her look concerned _"I know Serena wouldn't take a ride from a stranger…nah"_ she turned to her friend waiting for the answer.

"That is Beryl's boyfriend," she stated heading for her locker. _"I really don't want to talk about this right now"_ she prayed her friend would drop the subject…no such luck.

"Does he know that…He… well seemed kind of friendly back there" she probed dieing for answers. 

"I don't know what he is up to and I don't want to know," she concluded as she changed the subject. "Why are you so late today" she asked heading for the classroom they both had English first hour. Serena being an advanced student had all senior classes.

Lita stared annoyed at her friend's lack of cooperation in the info department before she remembered the big news. "Oh shit I almost forgot Charles is playing at my brothers club tonight!" she exclaimed as a huge grin crossed her face. "We have to go…I'll give you the details at lunch" she concluded standing in the hall before entering the classroom. 

_ _

At lunch…

Looking up she noticed her over excited friend heading for her full steam. She shook her head lightly as Lita came to sit across from her. "Sere about tonight…my brother is having his club's grand opening and he actually got his friend Charles to do the mix" she gushed "You know the place will be packed with Hot guys" her face dreamy "Charles has the hottest dance mix" 

"I don't know Lita you know Beryl has me on a curfew" Serena sunk into her seat "I would love to go but-

"I have that covered you can spend the night at my house my mom's in Paris so no curfew" Lita ended with a mischievous grin. At seventeen years old Lita didn't have a curfew with her free spirited mom anyway.

With all objections covered Serena relented "Ok I guess tonight is party night" she smiled at her friend_"I could use a little fun, not to mention a reason for Brad not to pick me up_ _after school"_ then her mind told her to ask a question she knew with Lita she better ask "Lita what's the age requirement for this club" she asked noticing how Lita's shoulders stiffened to the question "Lita, What are you not telling me?" she was now sure she was not going to like the answer.

"18 and older" she mumbled so quietly Serena could barely comprehend but the number caught her attention. Lita winced as her friend repeated the number clearly.

"Eighteen how are we- her words were cut short by Lita's well DAH look.

"My BROTHER'S club Serena he is already expecting us and has left word at the door" she rolled her eyes at her friend's astonished face "And you have to promise me to cut loose tonight and have fun" she smiled as she continued "If all goes well we will both leave with gorgeous older boyfriend's" she concluded with a dazed expression.

"What happened to Greg?" Serena asked confused Lita had talked of no one else for two weeks straight now poof.

"Oh him he's history, I think he just reminded me of my old boyfriend anyway," she stated with a shrug of the shoulders as she reached in her purse for her cell phone. "We are going shopping right after school on me pulling out her Visa. You will never look eighteen wearing anything you own. Everything you wear screams innocent we have to work on that. Here call Beryl and leave her a message so we don't have to stop by after school" she handed her the cell phone as she finished her lunch. After she left a message she handed the phone back to Lita who called her driver giving him instructions to pick her up exactly at 2:50pm.

Later that evening elsewhere in the city…

A tall man with light brown hair and blue eyes walked down a busy hallway with long strides. His dark blue suit pants and v-neck sweater accenting his chiseled frame. Stopping at a large oak desk he smiled at the brunette with dark purple eyes behind the desk that seemed to overwhelm her. "Is Mr. Shields available?" he said with a disarming smile marveling at the blush that rose in her cheeks.

"Yes he has been expecting you Mr. Moore" she smiled brightly as she pressed the intercom button.

"Please call me Andrew," he added as she contacted Mr. Shields smiling as the blush returned to her face more brightly. "Mr. Moore is here sir," she announced. "Send him in" was the short reply as she motioned him to the large doors at the end of the short hall.

Entering the room he noticed his friends stern face as he looked over a pile of papers. He had loosened the top two buttons of his dark blue suit shirt "Are you almost ready to go Dare?" he questioned taking a seat on a plush couch against the wall. Making himself comfortable he continued to his friends quite presences "You promised you would get out and have some fun tonight remember?" he asked with his eyebrow slightly arched "You really need to get out the office" he continued hearing a heavy sigh amidst the papers. "Charles is playing at that new club tonight. Its eighteen and older so there will be plenty of lovely young ladies to help you get your mind off work for a while" he smirked "I know I'm looking forward to finding a eighteen year old with a healthy sex drive" he smiled wickedly.

Darien put his papers away grabbing his jacket "Let's get this over with Andrew" he announced heading for the door "The last thing I need is a clingy teenager with a crush, but I'll go to humor you" he concluded.

"That all depends on what she is clinging to Dare ole man" he mused, "If anyone needs a night of passion its you" he chuckled as Darien narrowed his eyes at him. Darien had plenty of relationships that all went to prove all women want is someone to marry. Being a happy bachelor he had no intention of being tied down. 

At Lita's house…

Serena eyed the dress Lita had picked out for her as her stomach did flops. The dress a dark blue color that fell mid thigh clung to her hips bringing out her curves. Its rounded neckline settled just below her collarbone and lead to spaghetti straps. The back had a deep swoop that stopped mid back. She looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror from her hair that flowed freely around her shoulders to her perfectly matched mid hill shoes. She swallowed hard trying to dislodge the lump in her throat as she stared at the stranger in the mirror. "Isn't this dress a little risqué?" she asked Lita who had just finished putting on a short form fitting green dress with short sleeves. "Look who I'm asking" she thought to herself. Taking one last look in the mirror she tried to relax her mind and practiced a few carefree smiles, that only resulted in making her look like a scared rabbit. 

"We look great" Lita smiled brightly, "let's go" she chimed grabbing her purse taking a last glance at her hair before heading for the door with Serena in tow. The ride to the club was a long one filled with the sound of Lita singing the words to Janet Jackson's It's all for you video that played on the small T.V. in the limo. 

Finally arriving at the club the limo pulled to the front, which was crowded with people waiting for entrance. Serena felt the butterflies flutter around in her stomach as the drive came around to her door. Lita smile never wavered as she stared in awe at the mass crowd "Do you see all the cute guys, YES" she yelled as she exited the limo putting on a calm face. Serena followed trying to mirror Lita's facial expression as the entered the club. The music hit them like a heat wave as they entered. Serena heard Lita give her name to the man at the door receiving a nod she headed down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a large dance floor in the center with a bar to one side and tables behind the stairs. The place was dimly lit with a blue and red light that hit the D.J. booth.

Without hesitation Lita though her hands in the air and headed onto the dance floor "Come on the music is jumping" she threw over her shoulder to Serena as she began to dance. Before long she had a partner that she dance closely with. Serena began to dance letting the music control her movements she began to relax. After a while of the thump and mix of the music Serena was completely relaxed letting her body move freely. Serena continued to dance as she felt a presence behind her close behind her. Turning slightly to get a look at the person invading her space she found herself staring up into a chiseled face with the most amazing midnight blue eyes. His dark hair falling slightly into his face, his dark blue shirt slightly open giving her a peak of his muscular chest, and his black pants completed his appearance. One word coming to mind as she tried to stop staring into those hypnotizing eyes "Wow" she thought to herself struggling to keep her cool. 

"May I" he asked reaching for her they began to dance together. Serena's hips swayed to the music as her hand laid flat on his chest his hand holding her waist as they moved to the seductive mix slowly moving closer to each other. Their bodies pressed close together as they danced feeling thirsty she smiled sweetly and place her hand to her throat before heading for the bar. She was surprised to see he had followed her and took a seat beside her. "Water, please" she ordered as she got the bartenders attention. She heard him order a drink then focus his attention back on her. 

"My names Darien Shields" he stated as the man behind the bar handed them their drinks. "I'm Serena Lexon" she replied smiling softly as she crossed her legs on the stool. His eyes observed the action with intense interest before returning his focus to her face. Taking a drink from her water she noticed he was still staring at her making her feel a little nervous. "Would you join me at a table" he asked with a smile. She nodded and followed him to a booth were they began to make idle conversation. Before long they were discussing there past, family, plans and laughing at each other's witty retorts. This lasted late into the evening. As they continued their conversation they somehow managed to draw closer until their legs touched.

Lita who had noticed all this transpire reluctantly approached the table "Hey Sere" she said with a smile. "Hi Lita, oh this is Darien" she announced then introduced her friend they nodded at each other "Hi" they said in unison before Lita continued "I'm beat Serena are you ready to go" she sighed having had enough of a particular person that followed her around the whole time. She glanced over her shoulder to see the annoying blonde was still there she sighed again before taking a seat. "If you're not ready I can send the car back for you" she added noticing her friend's success and not wanting to mess it up. Serena began to stand when Darien made his announcement "I can give you ride" Lita gave her a smile placing a spare key in her hand before heading for the door not even waiting to hear Serena's response. During the ride home they discussed their interests somehow they never really got to the discussion of age which made Serena a little nervous but the sight of his smiling face dismissed any doubt she had. Pulling up to the house he went around and opened her door. He walked her to the door stopping as she unlocked the door and turned to face him.

Darien did not want her to leave without a trace so he pulled a card from his wallet writing his home number on it he handed it to his new found blonde angel. "Would you have dinner with me" he gave her a smile that made her knees weak as she smiled back "Sure" she responded as she leaned against the unlocked door. 

"Tomorrow at seven ok" he asked his breathing raspy drawing closer his face an inch from hers.

"That would be fine" she responded in a whisper tilting her head up to stare into his eyes that had darkened with something she had never seen before. Her warm breath blowing on his lips caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. In an instant his mouth claimed hers in a searing kiss her hand rubbing through his hair as his arms tightened around her waist pulling her up to him. The gentle nudge of his tongue requesting entrance made her shiver as she allowed him to deepen the kiss. Her body ached for more as one of his hand slide up between her shoulder blades. The contact with her bare skin sent shocks through to her toes. His other hand gripping the small of her back made her thought blurry. Feeling he would loose all control if he didn't stop he wrenched away abruptly. Their breathing still labored he placed a chaste kiss on her soft lips "Till' tomorrow" he whispered to her as he turned and walked away. 

To be continued…

Please remember to review. Thank you.


	3. chapter Two

Disclaimer: First thanks to everyone who reviewed I love that input. Ok well I do not know if I have to put this on every chapter but here goes. I do not own Sailor Moon, manga, and or characters so don't sue a poor person like myself. Also I want to add if this story resembles anyone else's even vaguely it is purely coincidental after all there are thousands of Sailor Moon fictions and I haven't read all of them. With the un-pleasantries out of the way lets get on with the story.

# Chapter Two

The ride home for Darien was filled with questions. What on earth had possessed him to make a date on the spot like that? The kiss was a bigger puzzle to him it was like he couldn't control his actions…and the way she clung to him was definitely exceptional. He could have sworn he felt an electricity shot through his body at the contact with her skin… very soft skin… that could be blamed on testosterone he thought. But what was it about this girl that made him tell her about his family or lack there of. He had only told Andrew how his father had been married five times before he died leaving him the business. How he had been groomed from birth to continue in his father's footsteps. That his mother died when he was three due to complication following the birth of his sister Rei all this and much more told to a perfect stranger in the span of only a few hours. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as he pondered his current dilemma. She is beautiful he reasoned, and young, the way she moved her hips to the music was definitely seductive…damn near erotic. Yet the look in those baby blues… no they were more the color of the sky on a summer day. The way she looked at him with that innocent smile on her lips, her extremely soft lips, and her hair felt like silk to his fingertips… "Get a grip Dare its not like you believe in love at first sight after all. Love that's a good one he chuckled slightly, no this is something else. What, is unclear at the moment but one thing he knew for sure. _"He wanted her."_ He concluded as he sped up the drive to his home.

At Lita's house…

Serena had just settled into a guest room when her door flew open. "Don't even think about going to sleep yet," Lita announce dramatically from the doorway then all but jumped on the bed. "Well?" She stated staring at Serena's sky blue eyes that were wide with shock. "Tell all girl, every naughty detail" her smile spread wide as she awaited the juicy tidbits.

"Nothing happened really" she started when Lita interrupted. 

"Don't give me that you left the club with a, may I say totally gorgeous guy and nothing happened" she ended exasperated waving her hands in the air her voice then turned calm "Do you see MORON stamped somewhere on my forehead" she added rubbing her head as if removing a mark causing Serena to smile at her strange friend.

"Ok…ok…well we did kiss" she smiled slightly remembering the feel of his lips on hers. The warmth that rose in her belly as his hands explored her softly. Lita noticing the glazed look in her friend's eyes, not to mention the slight smile that had appeared on her lips. "Just a kiss huh?" she teased bring her back from her reveries.

"No not just a kiss…a blow your MIND kiss," she continued falling back on the bed "I have never felt anything like it Lita. I swear it sent tingles down to my toes. He must think I'm hooked on him already. My knees were actually weak like my whole body shivered," she concluded shaking her head slightly. 

Lita stared on in shock at her friend's burst of emotion. "Wow" is all she could say until she gathered her composer "Well are you going to see him again?" she asked carefully.

"I have a dinner date at seven" she said smiling slightly. 

"No way, already you are so lucky" she sighed with a dreamy look. "So do you know where he is taking you?" 

"No actually but I have his number I can ask him later" she said snuggling into her pillow "For now I really need my beauty sleep I have a date later today" pulling up her covers hoping she got the message.

Lita's thoughts became concerned, as one question came to mind "I just have one more question Sere He does know your sixteen doesn't he?" 

To be continued…

Please review.


	4. chapter Three

Disclaimer: You know the drill I do not own Sailor Moon.

Author notes: I have added more to this chapter it was just too short to me. Please check it out and give me your honest no holds bared opinion so far. Thank you.

Chapter Three 

Lita watched as Serena's body stiffened visible to her question. "Sere?" she nudged her "You didn't tell him did you?" she asked again. Serena turned to face her friend slowly looking a little nervous, guilty, or maybe just confused.

"Actually it never came up," she mumbled in response putting her head in her hands. She sat in the bed waiting for Lita to explode. The wailing never came so she looked up to see her friend's serious eyes.

"You know if it was me I wouldn't tell him shit, I mean I don't get attached like that but…you on the other hand" she paused "**You** have to tell him Sere," she stated with a somber expression on her usually chipper face. "If it was someone other than Serena," she thought, "I would have given her a high five and a YOU GO GIRL. Serena though has never even had a serious relationship."

"I will" Serena stated bringing her from her thoughts.

"When?" Lita retorted.

"Tonight" she insisted.

"You really need to Sere, pretending to be older that you are to get in a club isn't that big a deal…letting a grown man that is obviously attracted to you believe your older than you are is asking for trouble." She sighed placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I just…what if he gets mad?" she said now dreading her quickly approaching date with her dream guy.

"He might…and then he might not. The point is he has to know the facts and go from there" she assured her "I do believe that some things are meant to be…you guys…not to sound like my mystic mom or anything. I do believe you two seem to belong together. The immediate attraction and ease you had with him it has to mean something." She insisted. "So just follow your heart," she stated glancing out the large picture window in the room. 

"You are right Lita, I will tell him tonight" she resided leaning back into the bed.

"Good, don't worry it will work out" she sighed as she stood and left the room. _"I hope,"_ she added to herself as she closed the door.

Serena lay there for a while staring into space glancing for a moment at the clock 1:50 a.m. it read in bright green digits. "I'm not going to get much sleep now" she sighed turning to face the window.

In a spacious bedroom with dark blue walls and wood accents Darien laid wide awake in his king size four post bed he was having just as much luck catching the sandman. His mind continued to wonder to one particular blonde, more specifically her lips, thighs, back, hips, or some combination of the first he roared in frustration running his fingers through his hair for the hundredth time. "What the hell is wrong with me?"He thought out loud. You have been with plenty of women none of whom made him this anxious. He decided then and there this dinner would have to be special. He would pull out all the stops. This dinner will seduce her senses; she will be mine, right in this spot matter of fact. He mused as plans for the evening formed in his mind allowing him to finally claim sleep with a blonde angel dancing into his dreams.

Later that afternoon…

Serena and Lita entered Lita's house at 12noon having run by Serena's house to pick up a few choice items to prepare for her date tonight. Sitting on the couch in her living room Lita turned on the T.V. "So when are you going to call him Serena?" she asked as she channel surfed. "I think you should go ahead and call him now" she stopped on a video channel "You want to have some idea what you should wear after all" she concluded

"You don't think I will have to wear anything fancy do you?" she asked getting worried.

"I don't know…I wouldn't think so but you should call and find out where you are going" she paused "If not for you to satisfy my curiosity," she added with a wicked smile.

Dialing the number from the back of Darien's card Serena could feel the warmth grow in her stomach. The rings seem to sound in a long agonizing pace. She was tempted to hang up when a strong male voice halted her action.

Darien awoke to the sound of his phone ringing "Hello" he mumbled "Hello" he asked again a little louder.

"Hi…Darien?" she asked coyly.

"This is he," he replied with a small grin on his face. "Serena?" he stated his tone turning seductive knowing already it was she.

"Yes, I hope I didn't wake you" she asked his voice sending tingle through her, regaining some of her senses. Glancing at the clock on the wall she winced the digits read 12:20p.m. It was still rather early considering the late night.

"No you didn't wake me" he lied sitting up in bed. "Where do you want me to pick you up tonight?" he asked climbing out of bed.

"Same place you dropped me off this morning" she said blushing slightly she gave him the address in case he forgot.

"So where are we going?" she asked noting Lita had pressed the mute button on the remote she shook her head slightly smiling at her inquisitive friend.

"It's a surprise," he stated pleasantly. He pulled a card from his wallet it read.

Chev Gourmet Caterer

New York, NY

555-1234

Private catering available

Hanging up the phone after there conversation Serena joined Lita on the sofa. "So where is he taking you" Lita asked still looking for something to watch. 

"He said it's a surprise," she said taking the remote. 

"Hold up. What just one minute. He said it's a surprise and your O.K. with that?" she said incredulously.

"Yeah, why?" Serena replied with a shrug of the shoulders. She stopped on a channel playing Sleepless in Seattle. "Oh I love this movie," she chirped putting the remote down on the coffee table. She was completely oblivious to Lita's shocked expression not to mention the fact her mouth was still gaped open.

Once Lita had recovered from the initial shock of hearing her best friend was going to an unknown place with a man she met less than twenty-four hours ago. She snatched the remote from the coffee table switching off the television. Then turned her full attention to her friend who was complaining about something that didn't register at the moment as worth her attention.

"I need some info about this guy unless your going to call him back and demand to know where he is taking you. Do you even know anything personal about him?" she stated in a dismayed tone. The entire will keeping direct eye contact with her, obviously naive friend.

"Y-yes I know him. He was a sister named Rei who runs a modeling agency. His father died two years ago leaving him a business that was established by his father's father-

"No about HIM Sere, like his LAST name, ADDRESS, does he have a CRIMINAL record-

"His last name is Shields, His office address is on the business card, and I doubt he has a criminal record." She concluded with an amused look on her face.

"Shields" Lita whispered "Where have I heard that name?" she thought to herself " OH MY GOD!" she yelled out in realization causing Serena to jump in her seat.

"What's wrong?" she asked turning to face Lita. Serena's eyes grew wide with confusion and anticipation. _"Oh no this sounds bad,"_ she thought.

"Serena do you KNOW whom Darien Shields IS?" she blurted out in amazement. Serena shook her head slowly as her brows furrowed. 

Lita continued not really wanting a response. "He is only a Multi-Billionaire tycoon. I can't believe I didn't recognize him at the club. He was only on the cover of the wall street journal last week. He is President of Shields Industries, which owns a part of about half the state! You are only having dinner with the world's most eligible, not to mention rich, Serena, really rich bachelors in the free world." She paused holding a huge grin on her face that quickly dropped like a ton of bricks. " This date may not be such a great idea." She stated flatly.

"Why?" Serena asked slowly regaining some of her composer. Her mind still registering the information Lita had provided her with.

"It's just that…well they say he is also the world worst womanizer. He has a reputation a mile long. I don't want to have to kick his ass if he adds you to his list." She concluded. Lita being a Martial Arts expert without a doubt could do just that.

"I can take care of myself Lita" Serena stated with a smirk that hide the thoughts running through her mind. Though she seemed confident her heart held concerned with her current quandary. _"That would definitely explain that explosive kiss. If that's just a sample of this man's talent I'm in huge trouble,"_ she thought.

"If you say so Sere, but take my cell phone just in case, and my mace" she stated pulling the objects from her bag handing them to Serena.

To be continued…

Please Review. Thank you.


	5. chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Author notes: This is a revised chapter. I have added a few things. It has also been edited by my beta-reader Turtle Recall. So if you want, read it again. I would like to hear your opinion on it. Chow for now!

Chapter Four

"I can't decide Lita," Serena whined, looking from a pale pink sleeveless sundress with a squared collar to a periwinkle crochet dress with spaghetti straps and a rounded collar. "Well, what do you think?" she asked, looking over at her friend.

Lita put a hand to her chin as she glanced from dress to dress. "I don't think either one will do," she said nonchalantly. "But that one over there is perfect!" she said, noticing one on the bed and walking toward it. _For me, she thought to herself, picking up the two-piece skirt outfit with a twinkle in her eye. "This is beautiful. When did you get it?" she asked in awe._

"Brad bought it," Serena began. "He wanted me to go to this dinner with him and my aunt. Her agent had arranged this meeting plus dinner with Revlon, and Brad asked her to bring me along. At the last minute, she decided I would have just been bored, so I didn't go.I've never worn the dress." She retrieved the outfit from Lita and put it on. The golden toned skirt hugged her body slightly, the hemline of the material gently brushing the floor. The snug, almost tube-top was attached to one shoulder with only a thin strap, leaving the other shoulder bare; not to mention how high it was cut on her mid-drift, revealing her belly button. She gave herself a once over, gently smoothing the material. Her silky hair flowed over one shoulder, framing her face with delicate waves. Satisfied, she turned to Lita, "What do you think?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"Perfect," voiced Lita in response, as she smiled and nodded her head slightly.

Serena put on her perfectly matching shoes, and sat down on the sofa. There were butterflies in her stomach and her heart was pounding rapidly, as the clock slowly ticked down the minutes until Darien's arrival. When the doorbell rang, she almost jumped out of her skin. She glanced at the clock. It read 6:35. She shot Lita a panicked look as she rose to get the door. "He's early!" she whispered. 

"Chill out Sere," Lita stated, brow furrowed as she noticed the fear in her friend's eyes. She shook her head slightly. "Don't forget your purse," she commented mildly. Serena walked to the door, and after looking through the spy hole, she let out an annoyed sigh and opened the door.

"What are _you doing here?" she asked, resting one hand on her hip. She stared into the all-too-familiar brown eyes, and then noticed that their attention was focused on all the wrong parts of her anatomy. "Well?" she asked, growing angry as she forced Brad away from his less than innocent thoughts._

He stared into her eyes for a moment before responding; "Beryl's going to be out of town for a few days. She asked me to keep an eye on you while she's away." He then changed the subject. "So _where are __you going in __that dress?" he asked, in a parental tone subtly mixed with something indefinable._

Serena let out a disgruntled sigh. "I have a date if you must know. And _what is wrong with this dress?" she asked, anger apparent from her tone. __Why did he buy it if he didn't like it?She mused. __This guy is __beyond strange._

_ _

"With whom?" he asked, stepping toward her and completely ignoring her previous question.

"I don't see how that is any of your business," she said, each word dipped in ice. She began to regret her statement as she saw his jaw tighten, eyes glazed with fire. He stepped even closer, staring down into her eyes. He pushed the door close behind him.

"You don't see it, do you?" he stated his eyes softening slightly. "Serena I-"

"So, what's your name again?" Lita asked, completely out of the blue. Brad looked up in surprise, giving the impression that he had forgotten she was even there. 

"Mr. Maples" he responded, glancing up at her. Her head was turned and she was still flipping through a magazine.

"Oh yeah - Brad. So when is Beryl coming back?" Lita glared over at him from her seat on the sofa.

"Wednesday," was his curt reply, as he returned his attention to Serena. "I can give you a ride home. When will you be back from your date?" he asked, tone wavering and eyes clouded.

"I won't need a ride. My date can drop me off," she stated in a huff. She turned to open the door for him when he blocked her path.

"When will he drop you off?" he asked, obviously not going to let it go. He put a hand on her arm, caressing it lightly. He looked at her eyes, which were now crackling with anger. "I am responsible for you until your aunt returns," he informed her, dropping his hand to his side. 

"Darien Shields is picking me up and dropping me off after dinner" she stated, obviously tiring of the conversation.

"Darien Shields!" he all but growled, causing both girls to jump. He quickly regained his composure. "You are _not going out with him," he stated in a tone as calm and factual as a comment on the weather._

"The hell I'm not!" she shouted back, sick of the game. "You can't tell me what to do! You're not my father!" she shouted, well aware that she sounded about six years old. Her anger was finally getting the better of her. _This guy has some nerve, she thought as she glared up at him. _

"I don't want to be your father, Serena! Believe me, I don't," his tone dropping. "I just don't want you to get hurt," he almost begged, eyes pleading for her understanding as he stared down at her. 

"I can take care of myself, Brad," she countered, her voice barely masking her anger. "And I think it's high time for you to leave," she concluded, walking past him and opening the door. He looked at her for a moment, then to the doorway, wearing a nasty smirk on his face. 

"Darien Shields, I presume," Brad questioned the man in the doorway whose hand was slightly raised in preparation to knock. His eyes shone in amusement at the look of disbelief on Serena's face, as she looked at an equally confused Darien in the doorway. 

"Yes, have we met?" he asked, brow arched in query as he entered the home. He gave Serena a questioning look. 

"Not really. Serena was just telling me how you two have a date this evening." Brad's cold eyes locked in a staring contest with Darien's. "So when will she be home?" he asked, taking the parenting tone once again. He vaguely registered the gasp that escaped Serena at his question.

"Brad," Serena said slowly, now seething, glared at him in warning. His attention returned to her, then to her surprise, he reluctantly took the hint and left it alone.

"I was just leaving," he spat as he exited. _I'll see you later, Serena, he told himself, closing the door behind him._

"Who-" Darien started. 

"Nobody, believe me," she interrupted, shaking her head. "Shall we go?" she asked with a bright smile, hoping not to get into another uncomfortable conversation. She was thankful when he seemed to let the matter slide. 

"Nice seeing you again Lita," he said in acknowledgement of her presence on the sofa. She waved to him, looking as annoyed as Serena if not more, over the whole situation.

"I guess we should get going," Darien said, looking into Serena's eyes, then over her appearance. "You look beautiful," he added. 

"Thank you," she replied, as she gave him a dazzling smile. Giving Lita a quick, "See you later," they headed out the door.

Serena was surprised to see that once in his car, they were headed out of the city. The conversation she had with Lita came to mind for a second. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she glanced at her escort. He wore a dark Armani suit that complimented just about everything about him. He had left a few buttons loose on his shirt, giving him a raw, masculine sex appeal. In fact, his whole appearance made her shiver slightly with an unfamiliar feeling. _Damn if he's not a regular Adonis. This is so__ not good, she thought, as she felt the warmth rise in her cheeks._

"Are you originally from New York?" he asked, pulling her back from her reverie. He glanced at her quickly with a slight smile.

"Uh…oh no…I was born in Paris. I lived there until three years ago, when my father passed away." She choked slightly on the words; they were clearly still difficult for her to say. "My Aunt Beryl took me in, and I've been living with her ever since." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "How about you?" she asked, curious to know more about the man next to her.

"I was born in Florence…Florence, Ohio, believe it or not. My mother's family lives there, and she was visiting when she went into labor. Well…that's what my au pair told me, anyway. My dad didn't talk about my mom much." He paused in thought, "He did, however, insist I go to St. Paul, and then to Harvard. At the time, I was either in school or at the office, 'bonding' with dad." 

Serena glanced out the window. "I know what you mean. My dad spent a lot of time on business trips. I spent most of my time under the care of my nanny." She sighed. "So where are you taking me, anyway?" she asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"I told you before, it's a surprise. I think you'll like it," he said, eyes twinkling. "As a matter of fact, we're here," he said, while turning the car onto a private road.

Serena looked on in awe as he pulled up the drive, revealing an absolutely amazing house. The austere beauty of the historic mansion made it look like something out of a movie. _This is straight out of a __dream, she thought, her head tilting to look out the window of the car, in attempts to see if the roof reached the clouds. When the door opened she blushed slightly in embarrassment. Darien smiled, taking her hand and helping her out of the car. He led her up a flight of brick steps that lead to large double doors. Serena's eyes grew large as he opened the doors to reveal a large foyer with dark marble floors. She tried to hide her awe as they stepped down into the dining room. She looked up into a cathedral ceiling, her mouth slightly ajar._

"I take it you like the house?" he asked with a broad grin, pulling her from her thoughts. 

"Y-yes, it's lovely," she stated with a slight blush, knowing he already knew the answer. She then noticed a large table with a mouthwatering spread. "Wow," she gasped, looking over the delicacies arrayed before her. "Everything looks so good," she whispered as he pulled out a seat for her. Sitting, she placed a napkin in her lap.

"I'm happy you approve," Darien whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. He then seated himself opposite to her. As they ate the food, Serena has to suppress a moan; it was so good that it was almost seductive. Even the vegetables tickled her taste buds and aroused the senses. Once they had completed the meal, to Serena's surprise several men in tuxedos came out and removed everything, placing a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries in a delicate pastry shell in front of her. Serena grinned with anticipation as she dug in. After desert, they sat in the Great Room before a large natural fireplace with a blazing fire. Darien turned on some music as they talked of their past, family, and future plans.

"What do you want to be Serena?" Darien asked, taking a seat next to her on the plush sofa. 

"A doctor. I have always been really interested in medicine," she stated, turning slightly toward him so their knees touched.

"What kind of doctor?" he asked.

"A pediatrician" she answered without hesitation. "I've always wanted to be a doctor so I could help people. But I like working with children the most. They need the most help sometimes. There's also the fact that I've always wanted a large family. That probably had something to do with it," she concluded with a giggle. He looked deep into her eyes. Her laughter sounded like music to his ears.

"I think you'll make a great doctor, Serena," he whispered gently, holding her hand. 

He pulled her toward him and placed a gentle kiss on her lips that soon turned desperate. He felt her moan into his mouth as his hands wandered to her waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled her even closer. A moan grumbled in his throat, giving Serena a sense of satisfaction_. I'm affecting him. If not as much as he is affecting me I'm still getting to him. He wants me like I want him. She felt his hands begin to gently explore her body. Her hands traveled down his chest. She began to undo his buttons. Her sensibility, scattered to the winds by the passion of the kiss, began to return. __What the hell am I doing? She fought with herself. __This is way too fast. Isn't there something I was supposed to tell him? But she forgot all that, as his lips traveled to her chin, then her neck. She closed her eyes, letting her head fall back. His hand played with her top, and she felt him pull her strap down, planting kisses on the exposed skin. __Oh so soft, he thought, continuing his exploration. Just like satin. He placed one hand on her breast, testing. He slowly slipped a hand under her top. __Unbelievable, he thought, a low moan escaping his lips and his finger grazing her nipple. _

_My age! That's what I have to tell him!" she remembered, suddenly trying to regain control. __Oh yeah __that's good, really good. She mentally shook her head. __Damn it, Serena tell him! She thought, forcing her lips to move. _

"D-Darien…UMMM…oh I need to t-tell you." _Oh my, that's naughty. She cleared her mind of her wayward thoughts as she pushed him slightly away. "I need to ask you something," she stated, looking into his darkened eyes. _

"How old do you think I am?" she asked. He looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Well, I'm not eighteen, if that's what you thought" she continued, not getting or really expecting a response. "I'm actually…um…in fact I'm …sixteen." she finished in a whisper, looking into the fireplace_. Ok, it's out there, she thought. _

At first there was just silence, then an agitated groan was heard. She looked to see him leaning back into the couch, finding something on the ceiling fascinating. 

"Are you mad?" she asked carefully.

"Well, I'm not exactly happy. You're underage, Serena! I can't believe this!" he exclaimed, shaking his head. "I'm 26 years old."

"I know I'm young, but I still want to be with you Darien," she said in a whisper, her body still on edge from their embrace. He turned to look at her, conflict clear in his eyes. 

"I want to be with you too" he sighed, once again laying his head back. "But I'm not sure we're thinking on the same level, Serena," he mumbled. As the fire started to die down, Darien got up to put another log on. He poked at the fire for a while, and then leaned the poker against the hearth.

Serena watched his actions from her position on the sofa. A myriad of new emotions surged through her. He had ignited a fire within her, a craving for something, anything to quench it. She stared at his chiseled form, golden in the firelight. The need to be near him, touch him, feel his hands upon her once again coursed through her veins. Slowly standing, she walked toward him, not sure what she would do or what she really wanted from him. One thing she was certain of: she didn't want this feeling to end. For this to end in silent acceptance that whatever they might have been was no more. 

Hearing a slight noise behind him, Darien turned to find her standing before him. He stared deep into her eyes. Her proximity made his heart race in his chest. She gently ran a hand from his stomach to his chest, reveling in the slight quiver caused by her touch. 

"Darien…"she began, her hands reaching his shoulders. "I think I know exactly what we're talking about," she whispered huskily, lips brushing his chin. "I want you," she mumbled, placing delicate kisses on his chin and moving slowly down to his neck. She pressed close to him as she placed kisses down his throat, she could feel a rumble beneath her lips. She could feel him stiffen when she reached his chest. His hands clasped into fists at his side.

"S-Serena," he groaned hoarsely, as if finding his voice for the first time. "We shouldn't d-do this," his mind losing the inner battle, each soft touch of her lips tingling his senses. His body surrendered to her charms as he felt his heated reaction to her touch.

"Do what?" she asked innocently. _I've never wanted anything more in my life, she thought as she ran her fingers down his chest to his waistline. She was taken back when his hands clasped her wrists, putting them to her sides. _

"I think…I know I should take you home now," he said huskily, his breathing ragged. He walked by her, running his fingers through his hair. 

"You don't want me?" she asked softly, confusion and hurt evident in her voice. He turned to face her. 

"Don't want you?" he asked incredulously before walking swiftly to her. "Serena…I…I want you so much I ache inside." His voice was broken with uncertainty; the words felt foreign to his lips. _Is it possible she can't see what she's __doing to me? He wondered. __Sixteen he reminded himself, closing his eyes._

"Then why do you want me to leave?" she asked, still shaken from the intensity of his words. She stepped toward him, placing a hand on his chest. He grabbed her hand before it could make contact. 

"I don't want you to do something you'll regret later. That I'll regret later. Serena, you're too young-" She silenced him with a finger to his lips. 

"I know what I want, Darien" she said, looking into his eyes. "Do… you… want… me?" she asked, as her lips drew ever closer to his. He watched her, captivated, her words igniting a fire within him that was raging out of control.

"Yes, Damn it… yes." His lips violently captured hers, delving into her mouth with all the repressed passion within him. He pulled her to him almost violently as she moaned softly into his mouth.

To be continued…

So what do you think? Review and let me know.


	6. chapter Five

Disclaimer: K you know the drill I don't own Sailor Moon

Disclaimer: K you know the drill I don't own Sailor Moon. 

Author notes: Hi everyone, Turtle Recall has revised this for me. It is great to have an editor.I know I needed one and she's really good at it so far! I really love this cause I hate proofreading, so this is great. Please read this again and let Turtle and me know what you think. 

Fire and Lace

Story By Hitomi De Fanel

Edited By Turtle Recall 

Chapter Five

Serena could feel her world spinning out of control as Darien kissed her. His hands around her waist pressed her body tightly against his. She arched into his embrace. But a thought entered her mind. For a fleeting moment, she wondered if this was what she really wanted. Did she really know what she wanted? Or was she simply listening to what her body craved? Her heart raced in her chest as he took her to new heights of pleasure. The questions stopped seeming important, as she felt nimble hands caressing her every inch.

But Darien had doubts of his own. As his hands wandered to different parts of her body, his mind desperately tried to refocus. _What's happening to me? he thought, his heart racing in his chest as his exploration revealed every sensuous curve. __When did I become the hunted, not the hunter? When did I start turning down a beautiful woman's advances? A woman? What exactly am I doing with a...sixteen year-old...girl? He began to realize the ramifications of his actions. Not a woman, but a young girl. With that final bit of information, his mind won the internal struggle. He wrenched violently away from her, almost throwing her. She fell to the floor at his feet, looking up at him with wide eyes. _

"I can't do this," he stated. He reluctantly closed his eyes, preventing himself from seeing the seductive picture her prone form made on his Persian rug. He struggled to force the image to leave his mind while fighting to control his breathing. When he opened his eyes again, she was standing, her eyes filled with concern. 

"You're leaving now!" he stated, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her bodily to the door. She scrambled to keep up with his long strides.

"I don't understand. W-what's wrong? What did I do?" Serena pleaded as he pulled her along. Her questions remained unanswered as they arrived at his car. After being forced in, she looked toward him for an answer. His face strained, he finally spoke. 

"Where do you live?" he asked, starting the engine. She gave it to him with a slight tremor in her voice. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, as Darien raced the streets to her home. 

At the penthouse, they rode the elevator in silence. He walked her to her door and turned to leave. Serena grabbed his arm, forcing him to face her for the first time since they had left his home. 

"Why?" she asked simply. He stared down at her, his face spread briefly with a range of emotions before quickly becoming masked. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it and leaned, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Goodnight Serena," he whispered. Then he turned and walked away.

Serena leaned against the door. Her mind was awash with a jumble of emotions as she finally turned to open her door. When safely inside, she went immediately to her room, running a warm bubble bath. She undressed and got in, allowing herself to sink into the soothing warmth of the waters. 

As she replayed the evening in her mind, she mentally acknowledged that it was moving too quickly. But wasn't it her position to say 'Whoa, this is going to fast,' rather than his?But then again, she didn't really want to say that. _I don't understand men, she thought with a sigh as she played with the bubbles__. Now he probably hates me. The tears were beginning to form as the scent of fresh strawberries filled the room. __What are two lousy years anyway? she thought in frustration. __He wanted me as much as I wanted him. I know it. I could feel it.She closed her eyes and replayed the forceful embrace in her mind, causing warm tingles to run down her body as if in echo. She shook her head to clear the image. When she heard a noise in her room, her eyes snapped open. She turned, and grabbing her robe, she got out of the tub. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she grabbed a glass bottle of bath beads and slowly entered her room. __Oh great, what else can happen tonight? she thought, as she peeked in the doorway. She silently cursed herself for not turning on the light in her room. She crept to the door, flicking on the light as her eyes swept the room. __Nothing, she thought, sighing. Then, a knock on her door made her jump with a shriek. _

"Who's there?" she asked, locking the door and backing away. 

"It's me," a familiar male voice rang out. "Are you ok?" Brad asked, jiggling the doorknob. "Serena?" He stopped jiggling the doorknob.

Serena walked to the door, opening it a crack. "I'm fine. You don't need to stay here, you know. We do have a phone" she stated angrily. "Besides, you scared the crap out of me!Were you in my room?" she asked angrily.

"No, of course not," Brad stated, his tone a little too playful for her liking.

"Well you can go home now," she stated, eyes narrowed.

"I don't think so Serena. As I said before, I'm responsible for you until your aunt gets back. So I'll be staying right here." He paused. "Well in the guest room anyway," he ended with a smirk, leaning against the door jam.

"Fine, have it your way," she bit, slamming the door. She walked to the bathroom to drain the tub, the idea of getting back in too uncomfortable. She went to her dresser to get a nightgown, a little angry at the fact she had gotten her robe wet. She pulled out a pale pink satin pajama top; discarding the robe she slipped the material over her head. After putting on matching panties she glanced at the clock. 10:45pm it read. With a sigh, she opened the door to her room and was relieved to see that Brad had departed. She then headed downstairs. _He must have gone to bed, she thought, breathing an unconscious sigh of relief. In the kitchen, she grabbed a container of Häggen Daaz chocolate ice cream and headed for the den. She turned on the radio, and picking up a book she sat on the sofa and began to read. For now, she just really needed to clear her mind of the night's events. If anything could do it, Stephen King's __IT could._

Almost two hours later…

After reading only a small part, Serena found the book way creepier than the movie. Frankly, it was giving her the chills. The worst part was that it didn't take her mind off the whole Darien situation. The more she thought about it, the worse she felt. She finally put the book down; looking at what used to be a pint of ice cream, she found she had devoured the entire container. With a sigh, she went to the kitchen to throw the container away. 

In the kitchen, a discomforting sight confronted her. Brad stood at the counter, downing a drink and then immediately refilling his glass. He had his back turned to her and was wearing nothing but a pajama bottom. It took him a while to notice her, but when he did, he spun to face her. He stood staring at her from his position leaning against the counter.

"Have you no shame?" she asked in an angry tone, crossing to the trash compactor._I wish he would just go home, she thought as she turned to leave. She was stopped short of her exit when he extended his hand, catching her by the elbow. _

"I could ask you the same thing," he said, taking a sip of his drink. He stared for a moment, studying her startled, confused expression.

"What?" she stated in a gasp. _What the hell is he talking about? she thought, staring up at him. _

He emptied the glass and placed it on the counter. "Just look at you!" he yelled.He then paused, looking her over for a moment. "You look so innocent and yet…" He trailed off, thinking of how provocative the oversized pajama top she wore made her look.

Serena could feel her heart beating rapidly. The hungry glint in his eyes was unnerving. She had experienced firsthand enough of the problems of drinking with her Aunt Beryl. Brad's current condition made her very nervous, as an angry drunk was not something she wanted to deal with again. His stone-faced appearance demanded attention, and the courage to confront him slipped like a puddle onto the floor. In its place grew a fear of angering him further.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she stated, the words coming out as barely a whisper. She gently wiggled her arm, trying to free it from his grasp. The tension she felt was making it hard even to breathe. She was close to freeing her arm, when his next statement left her staring in shock. 

"Don't play coy with me Serena," he barked, making her jump as he tightened his grip almost painfully. He pulled her toward him "You can't stand there and tell me you…you didn't…." The words came through clenched teeth, his jaw taut with anger."Darien Shields is no mere boy. He's known for his sexual escapades. He doesn't care anything about you. You're just a…" he paused. "How could you let him…let him…" the words once again trailing off."He had you didn't he?" he asked in a growl, his breathing ragged and erratic. 

Serena's eyes grew wide. " I didn't…he…we didn't do anything," she stuttered, her eyes beginning to water. "We only had dinner," she stated, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Don't lie to me," he bit back in reply.

She shook her head. "I'm not," she stated. "Please let me go, Brad," she begged, her pleading eyes brimming with tears."Please don't…" she choked.

"Don't what?" he whispered, pulling her closer. "Hmm…don't what, Serena?" he repeated hoarsely into her ear.

To be continued…

Ok I really want to know what you think.So let me know. Please Review.


	7. chapter Six edited

Hello Hello-this is Rora here

Disclaimer: K- here I go again, everything mentioned in chapters 1-5 still apply. I do not own Sailor Moon. 

Fire and Lace

Story by Hitomi De Fanel

Edited by Rora

Chapter Six

"D-don't hu- she choked with a whimper as he pressed her against the counter. She struggled to control the fear that held her like a rabbit in a trap. 

"What was that?" Brad whispered hoarsely in her ear. As he drew her closer the tears streaked down her cheek. "I can please you" He mumbled. She shook her head pushing her palms against his chest. He wrapped his free hand about her waist. "What are you afraid of Serena?" He whispered nuzzling her neck.

"I'm not interested" she replied her heart pounding in her ears" I want y-you to let me go, NOW!" she yelled trying to sound more, angry than scared, but failing. She could feel his grip tighten about her waist.She struggled against his grasp. He held her so close she could feel the heat of his body. 

He began to place kisses on her collarbone ignoring her statement, or not hearing it. His desire clouding his senses he placed kisses up her neck. "Do you know what you do to me, Serena?" Brad mumbled huskily against her neck. "All I seem to think about is you." He tightened his grip against her struggles. "God, your skin is so soft" he whispered, his kisses trailing across her chin. She turned her head as he neared her mouth. Her struggles became more frantic with each moment. He pulled back slightly, noticing how her body trembled with fear. His mind replayed the situation as he stared at her. "What are you afraid of?" he asked his tone serious as he paused for a moment. His thoughts were still hazy.A nasty thought echoed in his mind. "Because she doesn't want you, you idiot, she wants him"

"You still think he cares about you?? He asked in a harsh tone causing her breath to catch in her throat. He grabbed her shoulders shaking her roughly."Answer Me," he yelled.

"NO!" she finally yelled back. "I don't think that. Why are you doing this?" she asked sobs racking her voice. "I know he doesn't, Ok," she said her voice shaking as she fought for control. "J-just let me go" she stammered her tone pleading. "Y-you're scaring me." She concluded voice broken by half-controlled sobs. 

Her words took him back for a moment. He looked in her sky blue eyes which were wide with fear, filled to the brim with unshed tears. As if replaying her words in his mind he closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was filled with self-loathing."I'm s-sorry, I would never...I won't hurt you, Serena? He slowly stepped back. 

She turned her face away from him "Just let go. I'm t-tired. I have to work tomorrow? She whispered eyes still turned to the door. She felt his hands drop from her. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he whispered closing his eyes. He could hear her footsteps toward the door "I Think I love you" he said just below a whisper as she ran swiftly through the door. He stayed in the kitchen for a long time. "What the hell. How did I lose control so quickly?" He thought. He tried hard to figure out how he lost control of his emotions."Damn it!" he yelled grabbing his glass throwing it against the wall. He stood looking at the shattered glass. "I tried to," his thoughts plagued him "I can't believe I did that! I must be going crazy." He leaned his back against the counter "I definitely would have," he slid to the floor"She felt so good though" he concluded putting his head in his hands. "I need another drink," he leaned his head back against the cabinet

Serena reached her room in record time. She closed the door and quickly locked it. She stood before her door, tried to calm her heart. It was beating so hard she feared it might stop soon. She could still feel his touch. She shivered.It suddenly felt cold in her room. The places his hands touched felt tender. She knew he had left bruises. She backed toward her bed, staring at the door as if she feared he might be outside it. The need to rid herself of his touch overwhelmed her. She ran to her bathroom. She stood before her sink washcloth in hand; she began to scrub the spots on her face and neck he kissed. She could feel her tears fall as her hands shook. She dropped the cloth in the sink, as she dropped to the floor sobbing. She could not believe one person could have so much crap happen in such a short time. "He didn't mean it." She stated aloud trying to convince herself. "He was drunk. It didn't mean anything.He won't even remember tomorrow, _hopefully_" She thought wiping the tears from her eyes. She never liked Brad, he always seemed to get on her nerves, but she never felt afraid of him before. The smell of liquor reminded her of a time she tried so hard to forget. She shook her head and pulled herself to her feet. She walked to her bed, pulled back the large white comforter and climbed in. The weight of the comforter gave her a sense of security as she pulled it up under her neck. She lay staring at the ceiling until the sound of footstep in the hall caught her attention. She held her breath as they stopped outside her door for a long moment. When they continued on she let out her breath stepping out of bed. She grabbed the chair from her vanity and placed it under the door. "Just in case" she thought as she returned to her bed. It was a long time before she was able to drift to sleep.

Her dreams plagued with events of the past and present. "Mere," she whimpered in her sleep. "S'arreter," she mumbled as she tossed and turned in her bed. Only the sound of her alarm brought her from her restless slumber. She reached out blindly, pressed the alarm button. She glanced at the clock. Seven o'clock. Her dream fading from memory she dragged out of bed. She saw the chair wedged under the door. Her thoughts returned to the confrontation last night. She closed her eyes for a moment. "Please let him have gone home," she thought opening her eyes. She went to her bathroom drawing a warm bath. Then she went to find something to wear. After a few minutes walking around her closet, she picked a pair of beige Capri pants. The white t-shirt she picked had a light blue lily that looked painted on. Satisfied with her selection she returned to the bathroom. Once dressed she put on a pair of white Nike's and socks. She walked toward her door pulling her hair into a high ponytail. The chair wedged against the door was removed slowly as she took a deep breath. She reached up and unlocked the door. She walked out the room determined to act as if nothing had happened. There was not a noise to be heard. For a moment she believed he might have actually went home. On her way to the door she could smell the distinct aroma of pancakes. "I can't believe the bastard is still here!" She screamed in her head. She stopped at the door as she heard something in the dining room.

"Serena" Brad entered the room. His hair was ruffled as if he had run his hands through it several times in the last second. He wore a pair of dark blue suit pants with a lighter blue shirt. The top buttons to his shirt loose and a tie hung loose about his neck.

Serena could feel a lump form in her throat " Oh god, He must remember." She thought as she turned to face him. "He looks really nervous." She paused in thought looking at his distracted appearance. "Good, he should be nervous."She thought brows furrowed as she stared at him for a moment. "What?"She asked her voice icy calm.

"I made breakfast. You should eat before you go." He stated in the same calm tone. His gaze never left her.

"I'm not hungry" she lied. She usually grabbed a muffin at work. She looked at him for a moment the look in his eyes was unnerving.When she could bare it no longer her eyes went to the floor, the wall anywhere other than his eyes. The intensity she witnessed there brought a warm feeling to her belly. She turned toward the door again

"Serena, please stay and eat." His tone was very low."I need to talk to you," he began to walk toward her.

"We have nothing to talk about" Serena said angrily, turning around to face him. An action she instantly regretted. She wanted nothing more than to leave his company. She turned her eyes away heading to the door.

"Wait!" he yelled as her hand reached the doorknob causing her to jump slightly. "Please," he continued his voice soft yet strained. "I want to apologize for my behavior last night," He said with a gentle tone, which sounded sincere. "I was not myself. He paused with a sigh "I should not have been drinking." He rubbed the back of his neck, then continued. "It really seems to bring out the worst in me," He ran his fingers through his hair. His eyes darkened with frustration. "I swear... I am so sorry for what I-I did and said. I had no right to say any of it." He shook his head. He drew a deep breath and continued "I don't expect you to forgive me Serena, but I really don't want this between us. I know I did some awful things. I know you hate me for what I did." His voice strained on the words. "I just want you to know how very sorry I am. Please believe me, I never wanted to hurt you," He searched her features for a sign. A sign that she understood how he felt. His eyes filled with remorse.

She finally looked at him. He had never tried to hurt her before. She didn't want to think of him as the monster she saw the night before. "I know, I-I believe you," She replied slowly. She looked in his eyes for a moment. She wanted to believe him, even as a voice in the back of her head yelled run. She did not want to make things worse, perhaps it would be better to forgive and forget."I guess I can stay for pancakes," she sighed with a forced smile as she walked to the dining room he smiled slightly at her then went to take a seat. She began to eat the pancakes that proved to be quite good. She had begun to relax when she could feel, literally feel his eyes on her. With that feeling on her Serena ate quickly anxious to leave. The whole forgive and forget proved a difficult task to achieve. She glanced at the clock as she drank her milk. "I have to get going," she said once her mouth was empty. 

"Do you need a ride to work?" Brad asked as he watched her finish off her pancakes. 

She looked at him as if he had grown a limb from his head. Her thoughts wondered to the last time he gave her a ride. "Yeah, right" she thought as she stood up lifting her plate."No, I'm riding with Kimee" she walked through the joining door to the kitchen. When she walked back in Brad was standing plate in hand. He stopped to look at her. She could see the tension in his eyes laced with another emotion she didn't care to analyze at the time. "We'll, thanks for breakfast," she said over her shoulder as she left the room. She went to the closet to get a jacket. "Bye" she yelled as she went out the door. 

Serena was standing in front of her building when she heard the familiar sound of Kimee's bike. A young girl with long black hair and hazel eyes rode up "What's up girlfriend?" Kimee asked in her thick Jamaican, stopping her bike at the curb.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Serena said. She put on the spare helmet getting on the back of the bike.

"Ok, if you say so. I will just have to get the info from Lita then" Kimee said with a smile as she started down the street.She could her Serena's exasperated sigh over the hum of the bike.

Kimee unlocked the gated door to a small shop between a bookstore and a record store. The Front was all glass giving full view of the inside. The sign that hung above the door read Zoë's Java house. "So tell all," Kimee said barely allowing Serena in the door.

Serena looked up at the ceiling rolling her eyes "You hang around Lita to much. I swear you've started to sound just like her." She said as she went behind the counter. She pulled an apron from a drawer, wrapping it about her waist. She turned to see Kimee opening the office. She returned with a cash drawer, placing it in the Till. Serena flipped a switch by the counter and the open sign lit up. 

"Well?" Kimee asked as she placed a tray of pastry in a large oven. The next tray held oversized muffins. 

"I really don't want to talk about it." Serena sighed. The look on Serena's face was the complete opposite of her usual chipper expression.

"Ok, jeez man, I'll drop it" Kimee said reluctantly. She pulled a tray from the oven. The room filled with the smell of fresh muffins.

Serena smiled inhaling the delightful aroma"You know I love the chocolate ones," she smiled for the first time since they arrived.She leaned down to turn on the shops hip-hop music. Then she turned on the coffee machines. The day seemed to really drag. Even though they had quit a few customers for a Sunday. Serena found her thoughts wondering to other places, other people than the ones she was serving. She was deep in thought when a deep voice interrupted her. 

"Excuse me, miss." He called from behind her. Serena turned to see a tall man with handsome features. His light brown hair was combed back giving full view of his eyes. They were blue with a hint of green that was only apparent when the sun hit them just right. He wore a pair of jeans and a snug t-shirt. Serena thought he looked like a guy from a coke commercial. Her mind was on this track when her gaze finally reached his face.She was met with a similar gaze. His eyes danced with an amused glint.

"Um, sorry," Serena blushed. She tried to force the warmth from her cheeks. After a moment of this her cheeks still held a slight blush. She had surely been caught gawking at him by the broad grin on his face. "What can I get you?" She asked with a smile. She could hear the shop door open as he opened his mouth to respond.

"Now Andrew, don't pester Serena" Charles called from behind the man before he could respond. His dark emerald eyes sparkled. He had his dark brown hair that almost reached his shoulder loose. He reached the counter in a few strides, a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Two double lattés" Andrew offered as he took a seat on a stool

"So what kind of trouble have you been getting into?" Charles reached over the counter to tug her ponytail. He ignored her whine of annoyance as he settled himself on a stool next to Andrew. 

"Me trouble, never," She replied with a shake of her head an innocent smile on her face. She could see his smile widen as she turned to get their latte's 

"I don't know about that, I did see you at Erik's club Friday night? Charles said a chuckle apparent in his tone.

To be continued?

Just a note: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews, critiques, and encouragement. I really appreciate it. This is an edited chapter thanks to a great writer named Rora. She is an AWESOME author. Her pen name is Aurora Eos Rose. I suggest you check out her story "Redemption" It will hook you. As will all her stories. They are just that great Well Chow for now!

Hitomi


	8. chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don not own Sailor Moon

Disclaimer: K- everything mentioned in chapters 1-6 still applies. 

Just a note: Thanks for the reviews. I know this took a long time, but I edited this myself. English never really sounds right to me. I apologize in advance for any errors I may have missed. Ciao! 

Chapter Seven 

Kimee locked up the shop after she pushed Charles out the door. "So you're not going to tell" Charles still held that goofy grin on his face.

"There is _nothing to tell_" Serena insisted as she stood before the shop staring up at him. She had hoped he would leave with Andrew, but no. He had to stay and bug her for the rest of the day.'It's like he has nothing better to do.'It was times like these that Serena was glad to be an only child. Charles behaved in the way she felt an annoying older brother would.

His eyes sparkled with glee as he stared at her angry expression. "If you say so," Charles said in a sarcastic tone. 'She is even blushing. It must be good.' "I guess I'll have to call Lita then" he chuckled at her gapped expression.

"You just…never mind" she ended in defeat 'note to self: don't tell Lita anything' she watched as Charles walked to his Harley with a grin still plastered on his face.

"Talk to you later, Serena." He gave her one last broad smile before he rode off. Serena sighed as she pulled her ponytail loose. 

She looked up into the sky. A crisp breeze blew through the buildings and tousled her hair. The breeze caressed her as her thoughts wondered to a pair of midnight blue eyes. Eyes that penetrated her defenses and held her to his will. She remembered with surprising detail how his muscled body felt against hers. The way his hands felt against her skin. She could almost smell his cologne.

"Serena" Darien's deep voice pulled her from her thoughts. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of him. He wore black slacks with matching shirt and tie. Over his black attire he wore a dark gray jacket. His raven hair blew across his eyes. He glanced down the street. Before he focused his attention back on her.

He stared at her shocked face. 'Gorgeous' he thought. His gaze went from the golden hair that fell about her shoulders. To her long neck that curved into her shoulders. Still his gaze fell further then returned to her lips. The lips that tasted of honey the night before. He found himself craving their sweet nectar. Then he noticed they were moving. "I'm sorry. What did you say?" he mumbled still focusing on her rose colored lips

"How did you find me?" She asked again. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or not.

His eyes snapped up to hers. "I asked Lita. She told me you would be at work" he mumbled then returned his gaze to those tempting lips. 

'I should have known' Serena then noticed his expression. Not to mention the fact he seemed to be coming closer. "Darien?" her voice shaky as his proximity became very, very close. She stared up into his eyes. Her heart began it's erratic beat the seemed to accompany his presence. The deep blue pools held her reflection as captive as they did her heart. She watched in shock as they darkened. The silver specks sparkled against the dark. 

"Humph" Kimee cleared her throat behind them. 

Serena blinked as if to clear her vision. "Oh" Serena gasped as she looked over at a smirking Kimee. 'I will never hear the end of this' she thought as she turned to her friend. "Darien this is my friend Kimee Obantu. Kimee this is Darien Shields." They shook hands. Kimee gave Serena a knew-it look before hopping on her bike. 

"Well I'll see you later Serena. Nice to have met you Darien." With that she sped off leaving Serena calling after her.

"I can't believe she did that." She crossed her arms before her rubbing the sudden goose bumps that appeared. His very presence had a strange effect on her. 

"What's wrong" Darien asked. He had no idea what was said his mind was elsewhere.

"She was my ride home" She whined unconsciously 'She left me stranded with the one person I have no control around' she bit her bottom lip. 

He chuckled at her expression. "I will give you a ride," Darien said with a smile. She stood there with that perplexed look on her face. 'Absolutely adorable' he thought as he guided her to his car.

Darien was amazed at how easily they fell into conversation. It was like they had been together for years. He felt totally at ease telling her any and everything. "So who was that guy you were talking to" the question came out of nowhere 'why did I ask that' he thought even as he waited on her answer.

"Guy? Oh that was Charles. He is a friend of Lita's brother." She said with a smile.

"Is he a friend of yours too?" he continued. For a moment he felt a tightening in his chest. He dismissed it as he gripped the wheel. 

"He is more of an annoying big brother, but yes I consider him a friend" she noticed the tension on his face slip away. He glanced at her with a smile as they slowed before her building. 

They arrived much too quickly for both of them. Serena stepped from the car "Thanks for the ride" she said holding the door open.

"Don't be silly I'll walk you up" He had that brilliant smile that made her knees feel weak. She closed the door as he joined her on the sidewalk. They entered the building and headed straight for the elevator. He placed his hand at her waist as the doors opened. Once inside Serena leaned against the wall by Darien. She wanted to ask him about last night, but thought better not to bring up the subject. They were getting along well and she didn't want to ruin it.She was just glad to see he wasn't mad at her. 

Serena took in his features with more detail out the corner of her eye. She could still remember the way his muscles felt under her touch. The way they rippled and flexed under his shirt as she kissed him. So deep in these thought that she didn't notice that the object of her admiration stood right in front of her. He was so close in fact that she could feel his breath stirring her hair. She laid her head back against the wall looking into his deep blue eyes. They swirled with such intense emotion the very look of them made warmth grow in her belly. She placed her hands on his chest and reveled in the feel of his chest heaving beneath her touch. She could feel a soft rumbling as she touched him. She looked up at him. Her lips parted as if to speak when it happened.His lips descended upon hers so quickly she clinched at his shirt to steady her. His lips hard and demanding at first then softened as his tongue requested entrance. She gladly complied with his plea as he took her soaring into the sky. She leaned into him as her legs gave out on her. Her arms wrapped around his neck like a woman drowning. Strong arms held her up to him in a tight embrace. She gasped as his lips left hers and began to travel down her neck. The world was a blur spinning out of control as she succumbs to the fire he created within her. She closed her eyes with a moan when one hand gentle squeezed her breast. 

'More.' Darien felt as if he needed nothing more than this to be complete. That not to have her in his arms was to deny himself air to breath. 'So soft' her soft gasped filled the air causing a wild reaction within him. 

"What are you doing to me?" He whispered huskily as he claimed her lips again.

The warmth grew at an alarming rate. She needed something, more than this. There was something burning within her that demanded it. The elevator came to a sudden stop causing Darien to press her against the wall before the door opened. They stood there staring at each other. 

"What do you want, Darien" She struggled to control her breathing as she backed out of the elevator. "Why did you come to see me?" She could still see the desire in his eyes. " I thought…" He placed a finger to her lips to silence her. The simple touch in itself made her skin warm and sent delightful shivers through her. 

'You. I want you' was all he could think as he followed her. "I wanted to see you again." He replied slowly getting his breathing back to normal. "Would you like to go dancing tomorrow night?" 'He offered. To be honest his initial reason had slipped his mind. The only thing registering at the moment was how much he wanted her. That he needed to be near her. 

She stared at him with glazed eyes "I would like that." She whispered as she backed into the door still feeling light headed. Darien leaned over her supporting himself with his hands on either side of her. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. When he leaned back he could see her dazed expression matched his own feelings. 

He smiled at the slight blush on her cheeks as he backed away. "See you tomorrow" he whispered as he walked into the elevator the doors closing behind him.

With a blissful sigh Serena entered her home. She glanced to the window it was already getting dark out. The orange hue of evening hung in the sky. The living room was fairly dark. The only light in the room filtered through the windows. She dropped her keys on the table by the door and walked to the closet. A smile played on her lips. She would see Darien again tomorrow.

"How was work" a voice broke through the silence of the room. Serena turned to see Brad seated on the sofa.

"It was fine" she said brows furrowed. 'What is he doing sitting in the dark.' She hung up her coat. 

"Serena" Brad called as she walked toward the stairs. "Come here" his tone was very low. "Take a seat. I want to talk to you for a moment" He patted the seat next to him. 

Serena offered a longing glance to the stair that led to her room before she joined him on the sofa. She sat down on the opposite side and tuned on a lamp. 'What is he up to' "What do you want to talk about" her brows crunched as she saw a strange glint in his eye. She now noticed that his jaws were clenched. You could see the tension in his face and body as he sat perfectly still.

"Let's talk about why you lied to me" He shifted his position on the sofa so he was now facing her. His eyes danced with barely suppressed anger.

Serena stared at him for a moment in total shock and confusion. "What are you talking about?" she finally snapped.

Now he looked shocked, "Don't play games with me Serena. You're still seeing him." His voice almost snarled. "Did you even go to work today?" he jumped up from his position and she did the same.

She stood before him with her mouth ajar. "Are you insane?" Her anger reached the boiling point. "I never said I'd stop seeing him. Not that it is any of your business!

"Oh I'm insane?" He let out a bitter bark of laughter as he stepped closer. "You're the one fucking around with a guy that couldn't love you if he tried." He shook his head. "And you ask me if I am troubled" his lips worked into an awkward grin before becoming solemn"He is using you Serena. Why can't you see that? You're nothing more than a fuck. You're just his next amusing headline for God sake. 

Serena's mouth dropped open. She could not recall ever really hating anyone. She struggled unsuccessfully to keep her emotions from surfacing.Even as the tears started to fall, his hurtful words replayed in her mind. "I want you to get the hell out of here!" Her voice wavered as she attempted to sound calm. 

"I don't want to see you get hurt," he continued ignoring her.

She let out a bitter chuckle "You don't want to see me hurt, that's funny. You don't want to see me hurt by someone else. Because you sure as hell don't seem to mind hurting me yourself." Her voice rose with anger as she spoke. " I want you to leave" She wiped angrily at the tears that streaked her face. 

He looked at her not moving in one direction or the other. "I can't stand by and watch him take advantage of you." He walked toward her. "He doesn't love you." His voice was soft."I doubt he is even capable. I just don't want you to find that out the hard way" He reached for her.

She increased the distance between them. "You don't know that. You have no idea who he is, or what he is capable of" She shook her head "Damn it why won't you just leave. Here let me help you" Her voice was curt as she headed toward the door. 

He grabbed her and turned her toward him roughly. "Can't you hear what I am saying to you" His eyes pleading. 

"You're the one not listening. I can take care of myself. I don't need, or want your help. Now if you don't get you're a- he pressed his lips to hers stifling her surprised gasp. Hands pressed against her back and neck he held her mouth to his. 

She remained stiff in his grasp. The shock of it momentarily numbed her senses. Then the shock turned to anger as she struggled against his hold. His lips warm and demanding did nothing more than make her angry. The tingle that always accompanied Darien's kiss was deadly absent. 'Darien' her eyes watered. Worse yet was the thought of Beryl. Her aunt trusted this man. She may even love him.A feeling of betrayal invaded her increasing her determination to get free. 

When she was released. It was because he pulled away. His chest heaved as he gazed on her swollen lips. His own lips tingling from the contact. Once his eyes met hers another emotion overtook him. The sight that greeted him seemed to rip his heart to shreds. Her eyes were wide with shock and horror. Tears trickling down her cheek.She held a pained expression he wished never to see again. She looked as if he had committed the most unthinkable crime. Unable to bare the sight he closed his eyes taking in a shuddering breath. His hands dropped to his sides in a sign of dismay.

She staggered back from him.Trembling fingers touched her lips. One hand clutched at her throat. Her heart ached. Here she was alone in her home kissing her aunts boyfriend. But she didn't kiss back. That didn't make it any better. She still felt the stab of betrayal"How could you?" She choked on the words. 

"I'm…" he started as he walked toward her. She shook her head as she increased the distance between them. He stopped his approach. His hands clinched into fists. "I'm in love with you Serena," 

To be continued.

Author notes: Aughh! I'm not happy with this chapter but it is necessary for the plot. *Sighs* this is also it for a while. At least until summer, I can't find the time to write like I used too. Oh and nani the next chapter will have the meat. Ciao!

Review please.


End file.
